fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic
Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic (朱の滅竜魔法, Shu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes —an element that is commonly seen as inferior to . It's only known users are Genghis Breningoch and Tsuyo Morduin, with the former using this magic through a unique amour. Description Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics that are typical of a Heat Dragon: lungs capable of unleashing blistering heat, scales that grant protection against heat, and nails that are coated in heat energy. As a result, Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control heat energy from all areas of their body, being able to use it in melee and ranged forms of offense. The generated heat can be manipulated in a wide array of ways: the most noticeable way being concentrating the heat in one area which allows the user to produce fire. Due to this ability, some mages will often conclude that Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is a cousin of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However the connection does not stop there as much like Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, the heat produced seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, as it is able cause bludgeoning damage while at the same time burning the opponent or environment. Something to note is that the heat produced by this form of Magic is much greater than that of a standard one, going even beyond that of traditional Fire Dragon Slayer Magic which is known to melt iron, as the heat that is produced from this magic is able to melt platinum, a metal that has a melting point of 3,214 °F. This means in terms of temperature of heat, Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic surpasses it's cousin greatly. Another thing to note is the temperature of the user's heat is connected to their emotions, specifically rage, meaning the angrier they get, the more the heat that they produced will increase exponentially in temperature. Outside of the ability to produce heat, the user is also able to consume external sources of said element to restore their body to a healthy state and reagin their reserves of strength, which in turn, makes them immune to most types of heat, due to the ability to nullify heat-based attacks by sucking them in and devouring it. However, the user is not just able to devour heat, but fire as well. It is speculated that sense heat is able to create fire or vise-versa, it allows the user to consume said element, causing more people to speculate about this magic being a cousin to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. The consumed heat or fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”, or specifically temperature. However, much like that of other Dragon Slayers, the user is unable to digest their own heat or flames, or things that have been set on fire them, to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of heat or flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer or Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such heat and/or flames. If a Vermillion Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating cold energy, they will enter Cold Heat Dragon Mode. In this form, the cold and heat energy will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. The user can also use combined both engines to form destructive . Spells Regular Spells *'Vermillion Dragon's Roar' (朱竜の咆哮, Shuryū no Hōkō) *'Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist' (朱竜の鉄火拳, Shuryū no Tekkaken) *'Vermillion Dragon's Extreme Melting Edge' (朱竜の最冶刃, Shuryū no Saiya-jin) *'Fata Morgana' (朱竜の陽炎 (ファタ・モーガナ), Fata Mōgana lit. Heat Dragon's Heat Haze): * Vermillion Dragon's Wings: Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest arts of the Dragon Slayer, and the final ones taught to a young Dragon Slayer in training. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, Genghis uses them extremely sparingly. * World-Destorying Conflagration: Red Star Landmine Fist (劫火・赤星地雷拳, Gōka: Sekisei Jiraiken): *'World-Destroying Conflagration: Beautiful Tool of Judgement, Revenge and Suffering' (劫火・美具判仇苦, Gōka: Biggu Ban Atakku): Ultimate Art Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi) is the final technique taught to a by their , being considered the''"Secret Art of Secret Arts"''. While this spell surpasses a secret art in terms of power, it is only meant to be used in life-or-death situations, being quite taxing on the user's magical power, and should not be used near populated areas, having been reported to be incredibly destructive on such a level where it can cause cities or even entire islands to disappear completelyーthough this information has not been confirmed to be true. Unlike Secret Arts, there is no such thing as a similar Ultimate Art as each Dragon possesses a spell that they themselves have developed over the course of their life. Interestingly, it is noted that a Dragon Slayer can only learn a single Ultimate Art, matching the number of elements that they are able to wield. Even in the case of Dual Element Dragon Slayers, they are unable to create or learn a second spell as it is tied directly to their Magic Origin. The only known exception to this rule is Damon D. Draco who briefly possessed two Ultimate Artsーone for and another for . However due to the Taboo of said spells, they were instantaneously merged into a single spellーpreventing him from accessing the original spells they diverted from. There have been cases where a user is required to access Dragon Force or even Draconic Sovereign in order to utilize the full potential of a Ultimate Art; the results of using said in conjunction with either form has proven to be cataclysmic. However, the user is most likely to exhaust their magical power and life energy before shortly dying without medical help. Trivia *The creation of this page was approved by Perchan. *Permission to create a Ultimate Art was given by Damon. Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic